Me against the world and the world is winning
by special agent Ali
Summary: Some people just hate to lose. Least that's what it seems once again in Camp Rock only this time Tess isn't being the bully. Someone wants the win and will do anything for it. Did I mention anything? Smitchie of course and maybe other pairs
1. Mitchie's in trouble again

_Hi people, Happy April to you all, hope any pranks you pull are harmless and all in fun. A prank should only annoy someone not hurt them._

_Anyway in the season of April fools I've come up with a story. Here is the preview to it, let me know what you think._

If she thought being framed was annoying, this had to top the charts.

"Okay Torres get a grip, someone will find you" she muttered to herself as she rubbed her arms and paced back and forth.

Mitchie walked to the door and peeked out the window but again no one was around. Just like the other four times she had looked in the past five minutes.

She went back to pacing. Anything was better than sitting. She had to move to keep warm she had quickly realized.

"How in the world do people live like this" she wondered aloud.

There was one thing she knew, if she ever got out of this, she was never moving somewhere cold.

Mitchie looked back for a fifth time and then knocked on window.

"Let me out! Please someone let me out" she called out.

Too tired to pace again she sank to the floor and leaned against the door. She sat Indian style and rubbed her cold arms.

"Please someone find me" she begged to the sky. She prayed the lord would send someone.

'Oh my god, I am going to die in a freezer' she thought and then she just cried.

Mitchie cried into her legs as she pulled her knees to her chest. Only a week to final jam and she might not make it again.

And going back to camp seemed like so much fun a few months ago.


	2. finding the guilty or is she?

_Hey…okay wow been a long time since I updated this….okay started I guess since first chapter was prologue._

_I tried many twists to this but no beginning sounded good. So I am going to work backward I guess, might help._

If only she had been more suspicious, she might been outside with her friends.

It was only week two and already Mitchie was in trouble. This time instead of locked in a lie she was locked in the kitchen's huge, freezing cold, walk in freezer.

She didn't get why though. Sure, her lie had caused a few hurt feelings but many put it behind them.

She had apologized to everyone and meant it but it didn't seem everyone was forgiving.

After ten minutes of trying to escape Mitchie stopped and decided to use her brain.

"Obviously I can't get out…maybe I can figure out who did this instead" she mused.

She thought about the two weeks and a blonde head kept popping up in her images. Every time she was tripped, or pranked, a blonde was around.

She couldn't see much of her but she seemed familiar.

"Tess!" she said through gritted teeth. Now that she knew, she had to work on getting out so she went back to yelling and banging.

Shane's POV

I asked Mitchie to meet me for a canoe ride at noon but she never showed.

At twelve-thirty I asked around and no one, not even her best friend Caitlyn Gellar knew where she was.

It didn't sound like her. I went to find her mom and she became concerned too.

She told me Mitchie was a great girl and last year was just her fears coming out.

"Mitchie is very fearful of being lonely, I know she won't go back to that, one thing I know is she tends to never make the same mistake" Connie said.

I smiled. Connie was a great mom. "I know Connie…I forgave her already, I'm just trying to find her cause we were supposed to be on the lake" I said.

She laughed and apologized saying she had been defending her child since the start of camp. I nodded and told her I had been too.

Connie smiled but then frowned when I asked her my question again.

"I have no idea…she has to be here somewhere though" she ventured.

I guess I was distracting cause she turned to the counter and groaned. She was making fries for lunch and cause of me they burned.

I apologized and she sent me to fetch more from the freezer.

Maybe it was a good thing I burned the fries cause I found Mitchie for them.

Mitchie's POV

I was sitting against the door sobbing when it opened and I fell onto a pair of shoes.

I looked up to a startled Shane who immediately helped me up.

"Mitchie!" he exclaimed and I latched on him sobbing.

"I'm so….s….so cold" I stuttered. He immediately hugged me rubbing his warm hands over my frozen body.

He knew he couldn't warm me alone and lifted me up since I was too cold to walk. He hurried me to my mom and then ran out to get blankets.

He came back only a minute later with the load and his Uncle.

Shane went back to hugging me after I was wrapped up and asked me if it was Tess.

I told him all I saw was a blonde head but that was all it took. Brown got a camper and made her find the diva.

Tess's POV

Since my lie last year Brown Cassario doesn't trust me and so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when he called me to the cafeteria.

A girl popped into my room and told me Brown was looking for me in the cafeteria.

When I came inside I found Brown of course but his nephew Shane, Connie and Mitchie Torres.

"There she is Uncle Brown" Shane said, his tone icy and harsh. I know he wasn't a fan of me but he seemed colder than ever.

He was holding Mitchie who was crying and hugging a towel and him for dear life. Did she fall in the lake or something?

Brown folded his arms and glared at me.

"You seem surprised Miss Tyler or were you hoping Miss Torres would be blue by now?" he asked and I gave him a questionable look.

"Cut the act Tess…I knew from last year you weren't a fan of Mitchie but now you went to far" Shane said angrily.

I was getting impatient now.

"What are you talking about Shane, I've been nice to Mitchie this year" I said.

It was true, I ignored the girl and when I spoke I wasn't as sarcastic or mean.

"You locked her in the freezer, don't try and deny it" he yelled.

"I did not" I protested. Like I said, I was nice to her, I wasn't stupid even though I'm blonde.

"Don't lie" he commanded.

Mitchie looked at me and then closed her eyes and leaned back on Shane.

"Mitchie I swear it wasn't me…I told you last year I confessed" I told her.

"To make yourself look innocent so you could torture her again" Shane said.

"I know Mitchie lied but you're worse Tess…least Mitchie changed and stuck to it" he added quickly.

Anger boiled in me. How dare that pop star call me a liar.

"I didn't do anything to your stupid girl Shane…I wasn't even near here since breakfast which was three hours ago" I yelled.

"Enough! Tess go back to your dorm while I figure out a suitable punishment" Brown interrupted.

Oh my god! Everyone was against me. I stormed out but tears fell down my cheeks outside.

I brushed them off angrily. I was going to find this blonde and show her a thing of two.


	3. Discussing the new enemy

_Hi everyone, how is all your summers been? I hope they been good and safe._

_For the four day wait for CR2 I decided to update this story since it is a CR2 kinda. About the only thing different is there is no other camp so Tess is stuck at Camp Rock where Brown is keeping a very stern eye on her._

_As you can tell so far Mitchie was locked in the freezer and Shane found her. Who locked her in is the big mystery if it wasn't Tess._

Mitchie's POV:

After Tess stormed out I asked if I could please go shower as I was still freezing.

"Guys? Can I please go shower now, I been in that freezer about over an hour and I am so cold" I begged.

I gripped the two blankets Shane gave me tighter as he cuddled me. Since he returned with my blankets and Brown he never let me go.

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry…come on lets get you warmed up" my mom cooed. She gave Shane a little wave and he reluctantly let me go.

"I'll meet you at the canoes in forty-five minutes" I told him through my chattering teeth.

He smiled at that and nodded. My mom put her arm around my shoulders and led me out and to our cabin.

The guys followed and she locked the door. "Come on baby" she said then.

Brown nodded as she told him she'd come back as soon as I was in the shower.

When we got back she asked me if I'd be okay and I nodded.

"All right but when you get out keep your head up" she warned me and I nodded again."Don't worry mom, I think Brown will be keeping Ms. Tyler busy" I said to soothe her.

Connie nodded but didn't look convinced. "She said she didn't do it though" she murmured.

"Like she said she lost her bracelelt too" I said. My teeth had quieted a little but I knew I couldn't hold out much more.

"We'll talk later mom I really need to warm up some more" I added and my mom nodded and left to give me privacy.

I threw off the blankets and then took off my very cold shorts and shirt in the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

I turned the water on hot and just a tad cold making it very hot but not scalding.

The water felt so good like being in a nice sauna. For five minutes I let the water glide over me sighing deeply.

Then I washed my stiff hair till it shined again. It was about fifteen more minutes before I stepped out and into a large fluffy towel.

I got dressed and blew dry my hair. When I was outside again I ran into Caitlyn who looked worried.

"There you are, Shane was looking all over for you" she said and I explained where I was.

Caitlyn clenched a fist and I loved her for it.

"Tess right? That jerk doesn't know when to quit" she said angrily and I nodded.

"She denied it though but I did see a blonde girl push me in I just know that" I said.

To be honest it wasn't any proof but then she was capable of being that mean.

"And she's the blondest of us all…I have no doubt it was her" Caitlyn said and I shrugged.

"Brown is going to punish but what if she is telling the truth?" I asked and Caity smiled.

"Then she'll just be punished for the future…face it Mitchie, Tess isn't someone you want to be friends with" she said and I had to agree.

I had been so dumb last year trying to be Tess's BFF, I wish I had stuck with Caity she was cool.

"Yeah well I got to go meet Shane at the docks and thank him again for freeing me" I said and shivered.

Caitlyn nodded and then to my shock drew me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Mitch, must have been scary" she said as I awkwardly patted her back.

"Yeah" I agreed and then she let me go and waved before walking off.

Caitlyn was definitely not predictable.

I jogged down to the docks and found Shane in a boat already playing his guitar.

"Working on something?" I called out and he looked up and shrugged.

"Maybe…I do like writing for my muses" he said and I smiled.

"Glad I amuse you" I teased and he smirked but got up and helped me get the boat out.

He helped me climb in and we paddled out. I have to say we still stink at rowing but I'd row in a circle with Shane any day.

He asked me if I was feeling better and I nodded. I told him about my talk with Caitlyn and my fears.

Shane shrugged. "Unless she can prove she's innocent I still say it's Tess" he said.

I shrugged. "Yeah but I hate to blame someone innocent" which made him laugh.

"You are too cute Torres…Tess Tyler is not innocent…never has been" he said.

"Yeah" I replied softly. I don't know why but I felt bad for her.

Shane took my hand and stroked it.

"Get this out of your mind…I won't let her or anyone else hurt you anymore I promise" he said and I smiled.

I wasn't entirely convinced though. I had a feeling if my enemy wasn't Tess she was out there watching me. Maybe right now.

I shivered.

"Are you cold still?"

I shook my head then closed my eyes and tucked away my thoughts. I wouldn't worry…least not for right now.


	4. Smitchie love and Connect three arrives

_Hi all, did you all see CR2? I bought the movie too I loved the new songs very catchy. I think my favorite is Nate's song. Nick just got more adorable in my book singing that._

_Anyway hope you all enjoyed CR2 as much as me. This is still my version of CR2 and it's still dramatic. Mitchie's problems aren't over yet. But I'll keep her out of trouble this chapter. _

_I think I'll use a few songs from the movie. Mainly my faves. I may even use 'Introducing me' and make Natelyn if you all want._

Mitchie's POV:

The wind was picking up and I couldn't help but shiver again. I wish I had brought my jacket out. It seemed the sun wasn't going to warm me up.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Shane asked. I could see the worry in his eyes and I had to smile.

Shane Gray really was a nice guy, once you got to know him. He didn't seem to be anything like the way he was viewed on television.

"Mitchie?" he called me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry Shane" I apologized. I rubbed my shoulders and he took that as a signal to get me back.

We rowed in and Shane helped me out.

He kept his arm around me and I held onto his warm body. It felt so nice to be next to him.

For a few seconds we stood in silence just holding each other. It was really romantic with the wind rustling our hair.

"Thanks Shane…I feel better with you on my side" I murmured. It was the truth. If I didn't have him and Caity, I'd be very scared now.

He nodded and kissed my head.

"Of course Mitch…I'm a reasonable guy who believes in second chances" he said and I laughed.

"Really?" I questioned and he grinned.

"Oh yeah, especially the beautiful girls with beautiful voices" he said and I blushed.

"I…I'' I stuttered not sure what to say. I wanted to deny it. Shane lifted my chin and kissed my lips gently.

"I mean it Mitchie…reason I'm back this summer is so I can get to know you and I'm really glad now if I have to protect you from Tess" he said.

I could only smile. "Thanks…I'd like to know you better too…I think I got the wrong impression of you from hot tunes china…you're not at all that jerk I thought you were last year" I said honestly.

He smiled. "I guess we all have to grow up sometime…trust me Uncle Brown is pretty strict when he wants to be" he admitted and I chuckled.

"Oh I know the feeling…I can't do anything without my mom finding out now" I said with a laugh.

Though I had to admit, I loved my mom being here. It was nice when I needed a hug not to have to cradle a phone but a real body.

"Yeah me either but luckily I have you as my escape from him" he said and I smiled grateful for the job.

"Anytime Gray" I said then my smile dropped.

"You okay? Maybe we should go inside" Shane suggested and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not cold anymore it's just…if I had any idea one dumb lie would torture me…I thought…I mean…Shane I'm terrified" I stuttered.

He held me close and his eyes grew heavy like a big brother protecting a little sister from bullies.

"I swear to you I won't let you get hurt again" he said and I nodded under his powerful voice.

He then relaxed. "Come on…I think it's only Tess who resents you and she pretty much resents everyone…she hates to not shine" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah and…I don't know but I don't think she's evil enough to really hurt me so I guess I'm just being paranoid…I mean you and Caity like me and everyone else was being friendly" I said.

Shane nodded. "Everyone else is more mature…I mean look at me, Nate and Jay, we fight sometimes but we move on and make up…Tess just needs to grow up" he said.

I could only nod.

"Yeah…you know what maybe I imagined some blonde person pushing me in…maybe Tess is sorry and I should give her a chance" I said. I hate confrontation.

Shane didn't seem to agree.

"Maybe" he said but I could tell he didn't agree.

I shrugged. "Or I could just avoid her" I added and he nodded.

"Be careful Mitch…I don't wanna lose you…you're my favorite song" he said.

I arched an eyebrow. "You're my favorite song…sounds like a song title" I said and he nodded.

"The guys don't even know about it I wrote this in secrecy on our tour just like I gotta find you…some songs are just personal" he said.

"Can I hear it?" I asked. I loved I gotta find you, mainly cause I found out it was me he had been looking for.

He nodded. "Actually I was hoping to sing it at a jam and you sing with me" he said.

I beamed. I loved singing with Shane. Our little duet last year kind of shocked me but I loved it so much.

Now least I could prepare for it.

Shane picked up his guitar from our boat, took my hand and led me to where he played 'I gotta find you.'

He pulled out a paper from his pants and gave it to me. It had the chorus on it.

"Read it and then wait for my cue…when I get to chorus second time you join in" he said and I nodded.

I sat cross legged and watched him play. He was so cute and gifted, it really was a treat to watch him.

**_"Words don't come easy without a melody_**

**_I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi_**

**_I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you_**

**_Instead I'm all out of tune_**

**_But what you don't know_**

**_You lift me off the ground_**

**_You're inspiration, you helped me find myself_**

**_Just like a baseline a half-time_**

**_You hold down the groove_**

**_That's why I'm counting on you_**

**_And if I heard you on the radio_**

**_I'd never wanna change a single note_**

**_It's what I tried to say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song_**

**_I'm in a session writing tracks_**

**_You've got another class to teach_**

**_And then rehearsal with a band_**

**_You're always one step out of reach_**

**_I'm looking for some harmony_**

**_With you it comes so naturally_**

**_You helped me find the right key"_**

He nodded at me and I joined in as he resang the chorus.

**_"And if I heard you on the radio_**

**_I'd never wanna change a single note_**

**_It's what I tried to say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song"_**

**_We did it again and then he ended it._**

**_"And if I heard you on the radio_**

**_I'd never wanna change a single note_**

**_It's what I tried to say all along_**

**_You're my favorite song"_**

_**"You're my favorite song" I repeated.**_

_**"You're my favorite song"**_ he said ending the notes.

"Wow! That was amazing Shane…" I said stunned.

He smiled. "It's easy with the right inspiration" he said reaching out for my hand.

"How come you never say that about us?" a voice asked.

We both stood up to see Nate and Jason standing there with Caitlyn.

"They just came…they said they were bored and wanted to help out since their's no tour again" Caity explained.

"We were about to speak up but you were starting your song so we thought we'd just watch" Jason added.

"Yeah how come you never say we inspire you?" Nate asked again with a pretend hurt look but it was obvious he was joking.

"Cause you're not a pretty girl Nathaniel" Shane said. "Unless of course you want to be…I'm sure Mitchie and Caitlyn can help with that" he added with a teasing smile.

Nate threw up his hands. "No way dude" he said and everyone laughed.

Shane walked over and the shook hands and hugged. He then hugged Jason.

Nate walked to me and nodded. "Okay I get it…you are pretty cute…its no wonder Shane got so nice last year" he said and Shane smacked him upside his head blushing.

"Shut up dude" he said and I laughed.

"No don't, I like the compliments" I said and he smiled.

Shane then got serious. "I am glad you two are here…for one thing Uncle Brown is doing junior rockers this year and we could use some help…seems a lot of counselors aren't coming back…they moved on or something" he said.

"We'll be glad to help out" Nate said and Shane smiled.

"Good…we'll talk to Brown about that but first I need you're help on something else" he said then lowered his voice and told about Mitchie's freezer attack.

"Oh you poor thing…want a hug?" Jason asked. Mitchie nodded and accepted his hug.

"Don't worry Shane…we'll protect Mitchie" he said as they hugged.

Shane nodded. "Good but Jay I think you'll be busy with the campers I just want you to keep an eye out…with us four, Connie and Uncle Brown…Mitch will be safe" he said and they all nodded.

I was touched and I did feel safer now. "Okay lets now worry so much all…lets go find Brown and offer our services I wouldn't mind helping out as well" I advised.

Caitlyn offered too. "I can teach dance class…I know how to bust some moves" she suggested.

Shane asked her to prove it so she laid out a cool hip hop dance and we all clapped.

I noticed Nate was impressed most of all. Hmmm…wonder if we got another couple in Camp Rock I wondered.


	5. Mitchie teases Nate and more trouble

_Hi everyone, glad to see people are clicking on this, thanks to Chibi for review least I'm a little bit loved_

The group headed to Brown's office now that Caitlyn was officially in as dance counselor.

Shane began chatting to Caitlyn about her moves as well as her awesome beat boxing he saw last year.

Mitchie saw that and slowed down to walk next to Nate who kept staring at Caitlyn.

"You know she won't know you like her less you tell her" she whispered and Nate stopped and gave her a wide eyed stare.

"That's…you're crazy Mitchie…I only just got here" he stuttered and she laughed.

"If you say so Nate but there is no shame in crushing" she answered and Nate blushed slightly.

"I am not and why are you so cheerful when someone here could be trying to hurt you?" he asked to change the subject.

Mitchie's smile faded and he felt bad about using her to change the subject.

She stopped and absently minded rubbed her arms.

"Mitchie I didn't mean…" he began stopping. The other three didn't realize they stopped and soon were out of sight.

"Mitchie…" Nate said again as seconds ticked by and Mitchie didn't answer him. He started to worry.

"It's okay Nate…I guess I'm just trying to convince myself that I locked myself in the freezer" she murmured.

Nate nodded. "Look accident or not we won't leave you alone ever…if anyone here has a problem with you then they have a problem with us" he said and Mitchie smiled again.

"Thanks Nate…Shane was right about you…you are as loyal as a puppy" she said and he grinned.

"And let me guess he said I was well groomed and toilet trained as well" he said and she laughed.

"Come on…their going to wonder where we are soon" she said and he nodded.

"He did describe me as a newborn puppy didn't he?" Nate asked and Mitchie shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she supplied and ran off.

Nate started to chase after her when a noise made him pause. A branch broke just a few feet from him and he got suspicious.

'Someone was listening in' he thought. He hated to think anyone at Camp Rock could hurt someone too but he knew that it also could be true.

Nate had gotten too much hate mail and bad comments on the internet to know not everyone was kind hearted.

He slowly moved back towards Mitchie keeping a wary eye out for any camper.

"Nate?" Mitchie called out a feet from him. She had quickly realized the teasing had stopped and she went back to find him.

She went to move towards him when a rock flew out and landed just where she was about to step.

She jumped back in surprise as Nate ran to find the camper.

She lifted the rock and saw a paper was wrapped around it.

"You don't belong here so why don't you just go home and let the talented campers have their glory in peace" she read.

'Okay someone really doesn't like me here' she thought.

Nate couldn't find anyone as the person had darted off after throwing the rock.

He took the paper and read it.

"Mitchie…." he said and she cut him off.

"Don't say it Nate and don't tell anyone about this…I'm not backing down…this summer I'm all about being me and this girl wants to shine" she said with a clenched fist.

Mitchie had a very determined look on her face and Nate had to admire her for her spunk.

He nodded and crumpled up the note. "You're right…whoever this person is…she or he is a coward and just trying to scare you" he said.

"Yeah…just like Tess tried" Mitchie said.

"It could be her still…let's go ask Brown if he knows where the diva is" he suggested and Mitchie nodded.

They held hands and ran for the cabin and as Mitchie predicted everyone was looking worried.

"There you are…you okay Mitch?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah…just getting to know your band member" she said.

Shane studied her face. "Something happened" he said reading her still somewhat stunned expression.

She started to shake her head and he grabbed her chin.

"Please don't lie to me again Mitchie" he said sternly and Mitchie sighed. She looked at Nate and he took out the crumpled note from his pocket.

Shane's eyes went dark. "Let me guess you weren't going to tell me about this" he asked slightly angry.

"It doesn't matter…I'm not backing off Shane…I'm going to defeat this coward by winning final jam and showing I do belong here" she answered.

Shane ripped the note to shreds. "Good and I'll be there beside you all the way…We can't back down Mitchie" he said and she nodded relieved he agreed.

Mitchie then grinned and started to sing.**_ "We can't…we can't back down_**" she said and completed it with sign language.

The others did the same moves and she sang a song about not giving up.

_**"Don't close your eyes**_

_**We're all in this together**_

_**Wherever we draw the line**_

_**We're not gonna straddle across it**_

_**Or lose it"**_ she sang.

When they finished their song and dance the tension was lifted and everyone laughed.

"Well then come on…let's show everyone who Mitchie Torres really is…the queen of Camp Rock" Caitlyn said and Mitchie high fived her.

"I don't know about queen"

"Well then you can be the princess but you are CR royalty" Jason suggested and she grinned.

"Okay…come on lets talk to Brown about making this summer awesome" she said and they walked into the cabin.

_I found a way to bring in 'We can't back down' I hope you all like my version of CR2 I loved the movie but I like mine too. Leave me a comment if you rock. _


	6. Rounding up Camp Rock counselers

_Hey everyone, really sorry for not updating but I been busy. Anyway this week had been a nightmare with a bad stomachache, diarrhea and last night vomiting. _

_Guess you could say its been interesting, luckily 2 nights I was mesmerized by terrific shows Phantom and Ka. But I am getting better, so here's some new chapters for you all, hope you like them and again sorry but if it makes you feel better I didn't like getting sick either._

_As you all can tell still this story is CR2 my version still. Am using the songs from CR2 but everything else is unique. This time there is no rival camp only just a rival. Someone is after Mitchie and everyone suspects Tess but is she really that mean?_

_Oh and for Nate I made Natlyn instead. _

"Hey Uncle Brown" all three brothers of Connect three announced as Shane opened the door and they all walked in.

He looked up and plastered on a smile for his nephews, Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Hi boys and girls" he said. "Look I can't talk now I have a lot to do…I'm afraid I can't run camp rocker without counselors this year I am so sorry" he added and Mitchie smiled.

She went closer and stroked his hand. "We know Brown which is why the five of us will volunteer" she said.

Brown looked at the five teenagers and felt pride. His nephews were good men he knew and he was really liking Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar.

"That's very kind of you all but I don't think five is enough…I need at least ten to even have a chance" he said.

Mitchie only smiled wider. "We can get five more…guys lets go find our friends" she said and they ran out.

Everyone but Shane anyway. "You're not sugar coating us are you Uncle Brown? Because Mitchie is very determined to make this a good year" he asked.

Brown nodded. "I know and that's why I'm giving this a chance, with what happened to her last year and starting to pick up again I am determined to make this Mitchie's year as well" he answered.

Shane grinned and ran to hug his uncle. "Thanks Uncle Brown" he said.

Brown smiled as he patted his nephews back. "You really like her don't you?" he asked and Shane pulled away with a small blush.

"I…well…she's…okay yeah she is special…I never knew anyone like her, she tries so hard and I love that about her" he stuttered but then admitted.

"Yes, that girl is unique and you should be careful with her Shane…I don't like someone is trying to harm her, she doesn't deserve it, not even for a stupid lie" he said.

Shane nodded gripping his fists. "You're so right Uncle Brown, if I find who is doing this, I will end their summer fun" he promised.

"All right…you better go catch up to your friends" Brown advised and Shane took off.

The four were waiting outside for him. "Everything okay pop star?" Mitchie asked and Shane nodded.

"Yeah, just a nephew and his Uncle having a chat" Shane said not bothering with details.

"Okay then…I think we should first ask Barron, Sander, Peggy and Ella if they'll help out" Mitchie said and all nodded.

"We could go in teams….me and Nate, you and Shane and Jason…." Caitlyn said and trailed off realizing five was an odd number.

"I'll go find a fifth person" Jason suggested.

He realized quickly Nate and Caitlyn seemed to have a crush on each other. He was happy for both of his little brothers hoping their romances worked out.

"I didn't mean to leave you out" Caitlyn said and he just smiled.

"That's okay I understand completely" he said and wandered off.

"Oh by the way you two should double date soon, you both make such cute couples" he added as he walked backward.

Shane raised a brow as Nate and Caitlyn blushed. "Nate and Caitlyn you two want to tell…." he said and stopped and Nate glared at him.

"Their's nothing to say, why don't we go in opposite teams, come on bro" he hissed.

Shane couldn't even object as Nate grabbed his elbow and pulled him off.

"Well, that was interesting, who knew Jason was that observant" Mitchie said and Caitlyn scoffed.

"What do you mean? The goof was obviously wrong, I mean I like Jason but he really needs to quit making up stories" she said.

Mitchie only smirked. 'Denial huh? These two must really be crushing bad, I just hope I won't have to meddle' she thought.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it, let's just go find the girls" Caitlyn said and pulled Mitchie in opposite direction towards their bunk where they were sharing with Ella, Peggy and Tess.

The two girls were inside and Tess wasn't. 'Good, now I don't have to pretend to feel bad when I don't ask the diva' Caitlyn thought.

She asked the two girls who both nodded. "Sure that sounds fun and it's not like we can refuse, I don't want to go home now" Peggy said.

Ella nodded. "I like being here with you all, especially since I have no siblings and my parents know nothing about nail polish" she said.

The three laughed and Ella didn't get why but laughed too.

"Okay well now we got seven and I'm sure the guys can handle the other three, what are you singing for the jam tonight?" Peggy asked.

"What makes you think I'm singing?" Mitchie asked and Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you, camp has only been in session a week and you won opening jam with Shane already" she answered.

"Yeah…we sort of planned that over the internet" she admitted.

"Well 'Brand new day' was a great song so now as I asked what are you planning tonight?" Peggy asked.

Mitchie looked thoughtful. "I was thinking maybe we could do something together" she said.

With that she opened her song journal to a song. "It starts out a duet with Shane and I but then you all can join in" she said.

"Sounds cool so who'll be in it?" Ella asked. "Well I was thinking just the four of us and connect three" she said and they all nodded.

"Okay, lets go find the boys and see if they made progress" Caitlyn suggested and they ran out.

As they got out Shane, Nate, Sander and Barron were walking up. Sander and Barron threw a thumbs up and Mitchie grinned, ran down and hugged them both.

"You two rock, so where is Jason?" she asked.

"Over here Mitchie" he called out and she turned to find Jason leading two people.

"This is Luke, he said he'd help out too" he said and the guy waved.

He then turned to the pretty girl. "This is Dana, she just came today as her father dropped her off because she didn't want to go to his day camp" he said.

"My dad runs a toddler camp he started a year ago, I don't know how he thinks he can make three to five year olds listen but I told him I wanted to be with people my age this year" Dana added.

"So you're in too Dana?" Mitchie asked and she nodded.

"Sure…I mean if I can get twenty little kids to not damage instruments I think I can teach teenagers how to play them" she said and everyone laughed.

One person laughed a bit too hard Mitchie noticed and then groaned.

'No, not her, please not her, take my best friend' she thought but knew unless she meddled thinking wouldn't solve this.

She led the group back to Brown hoping a bunch of things. One, her best friend and her boy's little brother would get together.

Two, they would actually make better counselors and Brown would be thrilled. Three, Mitchie wouldn't be attacked.

Of course what would camp be without a little drama? One can only hope though.

_Hope you enjoyed this and yes I liked Luke and Dana so added them in._


	7. Another attack, will it ever end?

_Hi all, I hate to hurt Mitchie but I love drama. She won't die though and she prob won't give up. I love how stubborn she is._

Mitchie led the group inside and cleared her throat. Brown looked up and she grinned at him.

"I give you ten campers and myself to be instructors Brown" she said.

Brown smiled, touched deeply. "That's kind of you all but this is summer, you kids don't need to be wasting it" he said and Mitchie shook her head.

"No way Brown, we want to do this" she said and motioned for the group to support her.

Connect three walked up to Mitchie. "She's right Uncle Brown and it's not like we won't have fun, this place is all about the music and we know it so were like supposed to pass it on" Jason said.

Nate and Shane high fived him. "Jay said it all besides this'll give Mitchie a great chance to really show off that beautiful voice of hers" Shane added.

Mitchie smiled and hugged him tightly. "Please Brown" she begged and he caved.

"How can I refuse poppet?" he asked and she let go of Shane to hug him.

"You can't" she agreed. Brown hugged her back for a second before she turned to her friends.

"Come on guys…" she said and turned to leave but Brown grabbed her arm.

"Wait Mitchie, I need to talk with you and my nephews" he said and she nodded so everyone but the five left the room.

"What's up Uncle?" Nate asked.

"How are you poppet?" Brown asked Mitchie. She smiled. "I'm fine sir, nothing new has happened" she lied.

Brown wasn't that easily fooled. Having known the three boys in the room their whole lives he knew when they were lying.

Immediately he scanned their faces and detected they knew something. He looked back at Mitchie and raised a brow.

"Are you sure? Because I do know these three well and their faces all seem to be antsy and nervous" he asked.

Mitchie sighed. "No…" she admitted and told all about how she had been chatting with Nate when the note was thrown.

Brown gave her a very stern look. "This is serious young lady, please don't hold anything back, especially to me, I do not like this pranking thing" he scolded and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Brown, I guess I just held back because I was trying to convince myself I was safe" she said.

Brown nodded and to her shock kissed her forehead. "You are Mitchie but you must confide in me, my nephews, your closest friends and of course Connie, we all will help" he said.

Mitchie nodded and the four were dismissed. Shane kept his arm around Mitchie as they walked out.

"Never knew Brown could feel like such a father figure" she murmured and he smiled.

"Yeah, he is right though Mitchie, this threat is real and you need to keep us informed always" he scolded.

Mitchie nodded. "Okay can we please drop this now, I'm sorry" she begged and the matter was dropped.

"Yeah Shane, lets have some fun and hope the evil one forgot her" Jason agreed.

The others were waiting a few feet away and caught some of their conversation.

Everyone but Caitlyn understood and Mitchie decided it best to bring everyone up following Brown's orders.

Only Brown, C3, Connie, Mitchie and Caitlyn knew about the attacks as no one was sure if it was one person or many.

Mitchie was sure she could trust four of the other six so she stared at Jason's new friends wondering if she could trust them. She trusted Jason but he seemed to be a bit gullible.

Dana smiled. "Hey look Mitchie, if there is something happening here its not me I came for friendship not trouble" she said throwing up her hands.

Luke agreed. "I'm with Dana, I'm a dancer and a singer not an immature prankster" he said.

Mitchie nodded and decided to trust them. "These are dangerous pranks guys, someone is either trying to harm me or just scare me off" she said and told everyone what had happened.

"Oh you poor thing, you think this has to do with last year still?" Peggy asked and Mitchie nodded.

"What else could it be? Last year was my first year here and I so wish I could take how I came at it back" she said.

"I don't" Shane said and she looked at him puzzled. "Think about it Mitch, sure you lied but if not for it you might not have made us your friends" he said.

Mitchie nodded at that happily. "Yeah and I'm so grateful you all are my friend still" she agreed.

Peggy and Ella nodded. "Like I said to you last year you just fell into the diva Tess's trap, she can be pretty mesmerizing till you realize it sucks being with her" Caitlyn said making all the girls but Dana laugh.

"All right guys enough chatter, lets get Camp Rock a rocking by figuring out who gets to counsel who" Luke cut in.

They all nodded and it took a few hours but by lights out everything was set and the next day Camp Rock would really rock.

The next few days after went smoothly and Mitchie's mysterious prankster hadn't shown up.

Four days after the note she began to relax but that was an easy mistake as lunchtime came around.

The reason her prankster wasn't around was because she was preparing another attack. The girl had managed to get Connie's trust and was assigned kitchen duty.

She laid low a few days to completely kill suspicion but she realized it was good as she looked out and saw Mitchie walk in looking calm and happy.

'Stupid no good lying cheating idiot' the girl cursed silently and opened a small bottle.

She sprinkled the item onto the grilled cheese she was making and finished as Mitchie and Caitlyn came up with trays. She put it out but Caitlyn took it instead so the girl followed the two to a table and hid underneath.

She threw some snappers she always kept for emergencies making everyone jump long enough for her to switch the two identical plates.

The two shrugged and dove into their food not realizing any danger.

It took only a bite for Mitchie to get to the crushed peanut. She immediately got the allergic reaction and Caitlyn yelped.

The girl was out of sight before then and she laughed as she ran. 'Stupid Torres, you never belonged anyway' she said laughing to herself as she ran.

Shane and Caitlyn were by Mitchie seconds as she struggled to breathe. "I think Mitchie's having an allergy attack" Caitlyn said very scared as she opened her sandwich and smelled it.

"Peanuts" she murmured.

Shane jumped up and glared at the entire lunchroom. "Who did this! Show yourself because I swear if you don't I will find you and make you pay!" he yelled.

"No time pop star she needs help" Caitlyn said. Shane nodded, scooped up Mitchie and took off for first aid cabin.

Caitlyn got Connie and the two were following just as fast.


	8. Nurses office and closer to pranker

_Hi! So yeah trying to update tales little by little. I changed last chapter though. Still kinda poisoned Mitch but less deadly. Instead made her allergic to peanuts._

_Anyway, hope your all well. I am getting better, I'll just always miss her I know but life does go on._

Luckily the first aid cabin was well stocked in case of allergies. The nurse prepped a needle quickly as soon as she saw Mitchie.

Shane put her on a table and the shot was given. Mitchie started to go back to normal then and her mom hugged her.

"Oh Mitch, maybe we should just go…" Connie said and Mitchie pulled away and shook her head.

"No way mom, I am not running away, I won't ever let this jerk win me" she declared.

"But Mitch…" Caitlyn said and Mitchie shook her head again.

"But nothing Caity, it's true I made a horrible mistake last year, I pretended I was something better but the truth is I am still something great or Tess and whoever my new enemy is wouldn't be intimidated" she said.

Shane nodded. "I knew that right from the second I heard your voice as I was hiding from those crazy fans" he said.

Mitchie smiled. "Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it sounded different then when you did the song on stage, it was better actually, you sounded way more confident and yet still held same passion like you truly believed no matter what you did belong here" he said.

Mitchie nods. "I do believe that, and I just thought it would be all put into the past, I'd just be me this year, see how that worked, guess not so well" she says.

"Their just jealous like you said Mitch, your mom is way cooler than a president of hot tunes china, she is hear making the most awesome food everyday, I wish I could have my mom nearby when I just need a hug" Caitlyn said.

"Hey I can be a mom to two girls" Connie said and Caitlyn smiled at her.

"Anyway, this is third attack and it is getting more deadly but if your committed Mitch, I'm with you and I will protect you" Shane says.

"And your doing a fine job, after all you carried me all the way over here" Mitchie said.

Shane smiled. "Anything for you….but really what is our next step? Our only suspect is Tess but…this does just seem a bit too wicked for our diva" he said.

Caitlyn gasps. "Shane Gray defending Tess Tyler?" she asked. She felt his forehead.

"Seem normal to me maybe you should lie down just in case" she says and Shane swats her hand away.

"Trust me she is still number one suspect I just can't believe she'd be this wicked, hiding a bracelet and getting Mitchie kicked off final jam is harsh but this is deadly…any of these stunts could have killed Mitch if we hadn't been around" Shane mused.

Mitchie grasped his shoulder. "But you have been and I know none of you will leave my side" she said.

Just then Nate and Jason burst in. "We were on other side of camp and ran all the way" Nate said as he caught his breath.

"Oh she is alive" Jason cried and hugged Mitchie tightly.

"Yep still breathing" she replies.

Nate and Jason were caught up and Nate snapped his fingers. "I think we can end this soon, whoever did last stunt had to been working for Connie, how many blonde campers work for you?" he asked.

Connie paled. "Oh my gosh, if only I had known but uh…there was this new girl…Melanie or Melody or something like that…she is only real blonde though I did have two dirty blonde girls" she answered.

"Well now we just have to hunt down Melanie or Melody and then Mitch can relax" Jason said.

"Only we have about a hundred and fifty campers but that's just a guess"

The group turned to new voice of Brown. "Glad your all right Mitchie…this is why I ban peanuts here" he said.

Connie nods. "Kid must have her own pack, I don't own any" she said.

"So do we just question everyone?" Mitchie asks.

"Yeah because kids always tell the whole dang truth, we don't exactly have a courthouse and bible" Shane answers.

Mitchie's shoulders slump. "It's kind of hopeless huh? Maybe I should just go home…I'm only ruining everyone's summer now" she muttered.

"Don't say that Mitch…I am glad you're here and you know what we will question them…I will figure this out because I do love you Mitch" Shane said.

"You do?" she asked and he froze. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked his band mates who nod.

"Yes but I'm glad because I love you too" Mitchie answers.

"So you'll stay?" he asks and Mitchie kisses his lips. "That a good enough answer?" she asks and he nods.


End file.
